In the snow
by Halfinsane-HalfMental
Summary: When a mysterious Girl shows up lying in the snow what.. could possibly happen? (may scrap and discontinue)
1. Secrets

Disclaimer I do not own shaman king ... I do however own Rin and Lin XD

Description of Rin: 5ft 5. purple hair gold almost amber eyes,a sword strapped to her back (obviously she doesn't have it atm in this) a long sleeved grey and black striped shirt and a pair of jeans,she also wears a black heart necklace with a lotus flower on it.

Description of Lin: Black hair in a braid, (think taki from soul Calibur in sort of appearance but way different) as a Chinese assassin robe with a dragon on the back and with a sword to her back.

* * *

**In the snow Chapter 1: Secrets **

It was night time everything was dark the sounds of laughter and joy filled most homes  
the snow covered ground and the dim street lights that did little to brighten up the village.

it was during this time a purple haired girl with almost gold eyes was running might I add bare foot in the snow feeling the soft white powder against her almost numb feet but she was used to it so it didn't effect her that much.

'why do they always come after me' she bitterly thought to herself as her pursuers chased her soon she came across a wall too high for her pursuers to jump but for her it was easy enough.

pushing strength into her jean clad legs she jumped high into the air flipping over the wall and landing in the snow covered grass below,groaning from fatigue her vision started to blur as she soon collapse onto the snow.

Inside the inn where unbeknownst to her where a group of friends and shaman gathered around a table eating in the warmth.

their names,yoh,ren,horo,ryu,morty and anna and of course the rest,a spirit floated in and whispered something to anna who immediately stood up and left the room,this peeked the others curiosity as to why she walked out so sudden,they followed her outside to where the purple haired girl lay,the others gasped slightly at the sight while anna just glared at them.

" who do you suppose is this!" the others blinked in confusion before yoh stepped forward.

"maybe we should bring her inside we can't just leave her here" said yoh anna glared but nodded as the purple haired girl was lifted up no one noticed her necklace glow before dimming.

**=time skip to when Rin wakes up=**

Rin woke up to the sounds of shouting and yelling she had half a mind to yell back but noticed she was in a room not in the snow as she previously thought she was.

Rin groaned and rubbed her eyes scanning the room. she stood thankfully still dressed in the jeans and the shirt she was wearing previously including the necklace.

"Lin" she whispered as Lin appeared beside her,you see Lin was Rin's guardian ghost Lin was a chinese assassin rumoured to have died after she killed the king in the great war of china.

she slowly got up opening the door carefully before poking her head out she saw no one well no one until a loud voice from behind her spoke it was horo though she didn't know that at the time,"Hey you're awake!" she jumped slightly "Nǐ shì shuí wǒ zài nǎlǐ" (1) she spoke in a chinese accent,horo blinked in surprise not knowing what she said,Rin glared at him before repeating "Nǐ shì shuí wǒ zài nǎlǐ". this time she got an answer but not from the blue haired boy infront of her but rather from a certain chinese shaman,"Shǒuxiān nǐ zài yīgè kèzhàn" (2), "Qícì nǐ néng shuō rìyǔ"(3).

Rin blinked before responding in japanese "yes of course I can" she spoke,"now who are you people" she asked.

she soon had her answers but now it was time for rin to be questions,"so who exactly are you" asked the chinese shaman known as Ren,"My name is..Rin. this is Lin" as she spoke her name Lin appeared beside her. "miss rin who are these people" asked a confused Lin, everyone in the room stared at Lin.

'I didn't even sense her' most of the other guardian ghosts thought.

"so..what brings you here rin" asked horo,rin sighed and ran a hand through her purple hair.

"Guān nǐ pì shì"(4) she spoke softly and with that she stood up and left the room. ren followed after her

Rin stood outside watching the snow fall

"what's the real reason" a voice from behind her spoke. she turned and saw ren standing there arms folded. Rin sighed knowing it would be pointless lying so she spoke softly "Cìkè xiǎng shā sǐ wǒ"(5).

* * *

**(cliffhanger mwhahaha hahaha okay okay I'm sorry I don't know if this is good okay or not but whatever don't kill me ;w; please)**

**Translations: **  
**1: who are you and where am I? **  
**2: Firstly you are in a Inn**  
**3: and secondly can you speak japanese.**  
**4: None of your buisiness**  
**5: assasins tried to kill me**


	2. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer I do not own shaman king ... I do however own Rin and Lin XD

Description of Rin: 5ft 5. purple hair gold almost amber eyes,a sword strapped to her back (obviously she doesn't have it atm in this) a long sleeved grey and black striped shirt and a pair of jeans,she also wears a black heart necklace with a lotus flower on it.

Description of Lin: Black hair in a braid, (think taki from soul Calibur in sort of appearance but way different) as a Chinese assassin robe with a dragon on the back and with a sword to her back.

* * *

**In the snow Chapter 2: Secrets revealed**

"What do you mean by assassins tried to kill you what's going on explain now" said Ren pointing is kwan dao at her.

Rin raised her hands in a surrender position "Okay I'll tell you just put that thing away" Rin said in a defeated tone.

**=One hour later everyone was gathered around the living area=**

"so I suppose you're all wondering why Assassins are after me..well My uncle send them" said Rin.

"Why did he send them exactly?" asked Ren

Rin sighed and turned around pulling back her purple locks to reveal a ying yang symbol on her neck only it was Red and white instead of Black and white.

"This symbol is more of a curse than anything,It's more of a seal to be exact uncle put it on me,It's suppose to be used as a last resort when low on Furyoku,I don't want to use it because.." Rin trailed off in hesitation.

"Because what?" they all seemed to ask at the same time.

"Because " ,Rin sighed before continuing ,"Because it contains some of my uncles demonic like evil furyoku it burns horribly if I don't use it,and uncle is mad at me,he keeps on trying to force me to use it but.. I never have ever since what happened,because if I do I'll ..blank out and Kill and i won't stop until everything is dead it's as if I'm not myself and my mind completely shuts down" Rin finished and let go of her her letting it fall back in place before turning around.

Everyone in the room stared at her for a bit. "I know it's a little hard to take in but I swear it's true you can ask Lin she saw what happened to me,right lin" finished rin and as if on que Lin appeared beside Rin.

"I did I saw the horrible things Miss T- i mean Rin did and to say the least it wasn't a pretty sight",Lin spoke in a soft voice and mentaly cursing herself for almost slipping out Rins last name she hoped no one caught her slip up but unfortunately someone did.

"uh do explain what did your guardian mean by Miss T? huh do explain that" asked Ren.

"oh..I. about that uh ..it's part of my last name,ne" said Rin.

"and what is your last name?" Everyone seemed to ask that question.

"It's..It's I..That is to say I..can't tell you" said Rin averting her eyes.

"why not?" horo asked this time.

"Because if you knew It would be..awkward..and I'd probably have a lot of explaining to do".

"Then explain now!" said anna glaring at Rin.

"I..I'm not exactly from this time..I'm from the um..future..my uncle well not really my uncle but uh how do i put this my fathers long lost evil brother who no one even knew about at the time it's like he didn't even exist and that he was meant to be an outcast".

"who's your father?" asked horo

"well..about that you see it's rather complicated..but uh just take a look at me purple hair? and have you guys not noticed my eyes?". everyone stared at rins blue eyes

"yeah there blue why?" horo asked.

"well they aren't exactly blue..." said rin trailing off

"what do you mean by that?" they asked her confused

Rin took a deep breath and closed her blue eyes and when she opened them they appeared to have changed colour from a blue to a golden amber like colour.

everyone gasped a bit taken back by her eyes.

"If you guys aren't stupid you probably figured it out by now" said Rin trying to avoid the stares.

"You mean I'm..your..what the " ren faltered before fainting.

"oh dear I was afraid that would happen" said Rin before poking ren in the forehead almost in a instant he shot up.

"ahh what but I don't understand why would ..your i mean my you know send you here" asked a confused ren

"That i don't know I've been trying to figure that out myself" said Rin

**To be continued...**

* * *

(A/n I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry don't Kill me please don't kill me ;A; I'll try to make Rin less mary sue ish okay but I thought why not do this since no one else seemed to think up anything XD also there's no real pairings in this though yes I know Ren marries the Iron maiden in the manga and has a son named men but this is a AU alternative universe where that doesn't exactly happen so Shut up 8I i know you're all going to eat me and slap me with a fish for this but I might end up just really scrapping this thing anyway Since there's no real plot to it yet ...so yeah I'm sorry If this fanfic sucks ;A;)


End file.
